Young Justice: Arrows and Dances
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: With the Keystone High School junior prom coming up Wally must decide who to take and with most of the girls at school already taken he plans on asking a certain blonde haired archer. Now Wally must ask her to prom without making an idiot of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. I was planning on this to be a one shot then I decide to make more chapters and add onto the story instead of being short. So, this story will probably be more like 4 or 5 chapters. My spelling check is all weird so there will be a few grammar mistakes but please ignore them and enjoy. Also, I know Wally is a Sophomore but for the sake of the story this is a year later so he's a junior and now he's going to junior prom. Review!**

Kaldur released a loud gasp of air as he felt a surge of pain rush through every vain within his body, his eyes widening as he watched his fellow team mate and super human friend fire off two punches into his gut. Conner grinned with amusement as he had been on a roll all day with his hits as on most days he'd be lucky if he could even lay a few good punches upon the Alantean. Yet, with no warning as Conner retreated back a few steps to enter into a more relaxed fighting stance to regain the energy he had wasted in his attacks the young faced Alantean sprung forward. Conner had wasted so much energy in his previous attack that he was completely wide open to the surprise attack.

"Not today, my friend" Kaldur cried whispered in a hush voice as he landed a lightening quick kick to the back of Conner's legs causing the heavy breathing hero to drop to the ground with great force.

"I thought I had you, but I guess not" Conner stated lowly as he released a low pain filled chuckle. Kaldur quickly was by his side helping his team mate back on his feet with eyes filled with worry, but Conner knew better then to take the small training fight to heart. After all, they all had their weaknesses and strengths; making them all very important keys to the team's success.

"I was waiting for the perfect opening to strike" Kaldur explained as the two exited the main hall and happily made their way towards the living room area in hopes that Megan would had already started baking some sort of treats for the team; but with Wally the hungry speedster on the prowl there was rarely any food left for them. Entering the kitchen area the two heroes watched in amazement with their jaws hanging low upon the sight of a fully stocked kitchen.

"You must of really knocked the wind out of me, because I'm seeing things now" Conner muttered lowly as he approached the fridge swinging it open as he was amazed to come face to face with several freshly baked cakes that Megan had made within her free time. Usually, by now Wally had already raided the kitchen and much of Robin's "secret stash" which everyone now knew about since he hit it in the ceiling panel in the communication room.

"No, you two aren't going crazy the kitchen hasn't been touched since Megan left it. It seems that KF is ether dead, or tied up somewhere" A voice called out as both Kaldur and Conner spun around upon hearing the echoing familiar voice. Sitting crossed leg on the living room sofa was no other then the youngest member of the team, Robin.

"As happy as I'm to see this large surplus of food, I'm slightly worried what has become of our friend" Kaldur admitted as he watched Robin launched himself into the air doing several flips before both his feet landed firmly upon the kitchen counter top a large grin displayed upon his face. Robin simply reached into his jacket pocket and peering over the top of his sun glasses he motioned towards his two fellow male team mates towards the living room television.

"I tapped into the security cameras and I was able to find our red headed super hero all by himself in the hangar" Robin explained as he pulled out a small remote control which belonged too the television and with the press of the button the screen flicked to life. Displayed upon the screen was no other then the young speedster sitting all by himself on top of an empty cargo box located near the bio-ship.

"Is he... Upset?" Kaldur asked curiously as he was baffled at seeing Wally staying in one place for that long without adjusting himself, or even trying to carry on a conversation with anyone.

"Wally, Upset? When he is he tends to hide it with humor and anger, I think he's actually...um... Thinking" Robin explained as both Kaldur and Conner both gave the boy wonder shocked looks upon hearing, Wally and thinking in the same sentences.

"Thinking about what? Some sort of prank, maybe" Conner spat out as he realized that his fellow team mate might be planning some sort of masterminded prank to pull on them as he has done many times before.

"There's only one way to find out" Robin snickered devilishly as Conner shared the same grin upon hearing these words. With now arning the two raced off disapearing down the nearest hall at speeds that would even impress Wally.

"I think we should let him have some sort of privacy!" Kaldur cried out at the two childish boys as he finally released a loud sigh when he realized there was no stopping the two. Realizing there was no stopping the two Kaldur raced right after them slightly annoyed and excited.

* * *

Wally's hazel green eyes nervously scanned the book that he had laying upon the floor between his feet a loud yawn escaping his lips as he stretched his arms high above his head. Rubbing his eyes lazily Wally didn't even notice the three guest he had gained who silently appeared in front of him, two of them sharing twin smiles while the other had a face on concern. Blinking rapidly to push away the thought of falling asleep Wally was surprised to come face to face with his three fellow male team mates.

"What the!" Wally cried out as he fell backwards off the cargo box his heart practicably bursting through his chest.

"Surprise you?" Robin snickered devilishly as Wally sprung up to his feet and jumped for the book on the ground, but was to late as Robin kicked it up into the air with his foot. Grabbing it while in mid-air Conner grinned as he flipped through the pages surprised to find a magic marker fall from the back of the book.

"It's some sort of picture book?" Conner said confused as he showed both Kaldur and Robin who both shared a good laugh.

"More like a year book" Robin explained grinning as he showed Kaldur, Wally's grade and pointed at Wally's school picture. Luckily, for Wally his nice dress shirt had gotten some mud on it by "accident" and his nicely combed hair was messed up by his super sonic speed; so he had to change back into his usual outfit.

"Why are most of the girls crossed off by marker?" Kaldur asked curiously as he flipped through several pages noticing that many of the girls weer crossed off with an "x."

"Hit list, maybe?" Conner offered as he received a death glare from Wally who stepped forward and snatched the book from Kaldur's grasp.

"It's not a hit list because if it was then you three would be on the top of it" Wally said jokingly as he sat back down sighing heavily as he realized that he had just been caught and that the three of them wouldn't leave without an explanation.

"So, what is it then?" Kaldur asked curiously as the three pulled up their own storage crates to sit with the speedster.

"Well it seems my school...uh...um... Prom is coming up and I've been trying to find a date, so I was scanning through the book to see who is still single and what not" Wally explained as he was slightly embarrassed that he had been caught doing this but when he looke dup he was surprised to see the three boys almost gossiping about the girls in his school.

"How about, Sarah Waterson?" Robin asked as he spun around the year book to show Wally in the lower corner the picture of a young faced blonde haired girl. Biting his lower lip Wally quickly un-capped the marker and slashed a large x upon her face.

"What! She's soooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!" Robin cried out shocked at his friend's actions as he knew Wally was all for the lovely looking girls.

"Lets just say she is very friendly with the whole baseball team back at school" Wally explained as he raised both his eyebrows and stuck his tongue at them moving it like a worm. Right away Robin and Kaldur got what he meant, but Conner was left utterly confused by what the high school boy meant.

"So, she's friendly? Isn't that good?" Conner asked confused by what Wally was trying to get back.

"Robin, please explain to him" Wally sighed heavily as he watched Robin whisper lowly into Conner's ear and after a few moments of hush voices being exchanged back and fourth, Conner's face became bright red.

"That's... That's... That's!" Conner stuttered helplessly a she was trying to find the words to speak, but was unable at the moment. Finally, Kaldur gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder silencing the nervous clone.

"How about her!" Robin called out as he shoved the year book into everyone's face.

"Dude... That's a dude" Wally cried out with laughter as Robin became red when he realized that the name read, Jake Taylor.

"Hold on!" Conner roared loudly as everyone was shocked at his sudden outburst and expecting some sort of demand they were surprised by what he had to say.

"How about, Artemis?" Conner offered as both Kaldur and Robin both shared wide grins as they looked at the red faced Wally.

"Wally, your face is as red as your hair" Robin laughed widely as none of the laughter was helping his embarrassment go away

"I believe Artemis and you would make a very fine couple" Kaldur admitted as Wally nervously shuffled his feet back and fourth his mind going a thousand miles per hour a she tried to think of something witty to say back, but it was hopeless. Whenever someone mentioned Artemis and him in any romantic way his witty remarks would go down the drain and he'd become a nervous wreck.

"Guy... T-th-that's ju-just stu-stupid I mean... Come on... Guys! Shut up!" Wally cried out as he struggled to spit out his words as he was shocked at what everyone was accusing him of liking his fellow team mate.

"Artemis and Wally-Bear sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S..." Robin started to sing but he was cut off short as Wally tackled his best friend to the ground jokingly strangling him until Conner and Kaldur had to pull him off.

"Just admit it you like her!" Robin shouted as he jumped up to his feet a large grin displayed upon his face.

"I'll admit nothing, you little thirteen year old bird!" Wally roared angrily as he kicked his legs widely at him, but was unable to reach as Conner held him out of range.

Suddenly, the alarm went off causing the four boys all to jump in surprise at the loud noise. Giving each other looks they realized this would have to wait until later and with this the four boys all raced off, but not until Wally hid the year book under the cargo box he had been sitting on. With this the four boys disappeared from the hangar and raced to the main hall in hopes they'd be the first one's there so no one would get suspicious of where they were.

Entering the main hall they were greeted by the happy faces of their fellow female team members and then followed by the stern and emotionless face of, Batman. Lining upon Robin shot Wally a grin as he noticed how the speedster just happned to line up directly next to the young archer who greeted him with a welcoming smile. Realizing the goofing around that was going around between the boys Batman released a loud cough to grab their attention, not wanting their childish behavior to get the best of them.

"I have a mission for you" Batman muttered lowly in his emotionless voice.

**I know it was short but the next few will be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Today was one of those rainy days where you can't do much so you guys got lucky. Two chapters in one day...well almost one day I'm a few minutes late, but this won't happen many times but there's always the possibility. I was pretty surprise at the amount of reviews the first chapter got, but I won't argue with a good thing.**

Zatanna's breathing was heavy as she pressed her back against the tropical jungle tree her bright cyan colored eyes nervously scanning the darkness that surrounded her. The pitch black night air was filled with the psychopathic criminal laughter of Batman's arch nemesis the Joker, who had surprised the whole team by being on the small Pacific island in which they had been sent to stop a small smuggling circle. Yet, the so called "smuggling circle" was just cover up for the Joker's latest demented plan. Located on the small island he had been producing more of his "joker venom" this time in an unbelievably large amount.

"Come out and play kiddo" Joker's voice called out loudly as the sound of gun fire erupted loudly as he had gathered some of his fellow Arkham Asylum buddies during his last escape and with their help he had created his own little gang for their specific job. Emerging from the shadows was no other then the Joker himself in both his hands he was wielding razor sharp machetes, his large trade mark grin displayed on his face.

"Play time!" Joker shouted as it was followed by a loud laugh with a crazed look within his eyes as he rushed towards Zatanna his blades gleaming within the moon light. With the twin blades cutting through the air Zatanna prepared herself to dodge the attack, but with a loud buzzing sound the blades never even reached her. Flying though the air producing the ear piercing buzzing sound were two of Robin's Batarangs.

"Teah taht s'nopaew letam!" Zatanna cried out nervously as she directed her magical energy towards the Joker himself and with the end of her chant she watched with amusement as the two machetes' metallic hilts became bright red. Holding both the blades tightly within his grasp the Joker released a loud pain filled cry as the heated metal burnt his bare palms and dropping them to the ground he stumbled back in pain.

"See you later, Mr. Clown-Face" Zatanna said jokingly as she stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing into the shadows along with Robin making their way towards the open grassy area to meet up with the others.

"Where's the Joker?" Kaldur cried out as he dodged several swings of a sword before he delivered his own back kick to the attacker's face knocking him out cold with one hit.

"Mr. Clown-Face, is on his way!" Zatanna cried out as she joined Rocket in her fight against several well armed henchmen who were obviously from the asylum as their eyes were blankly starring at the two and they released loud ear piercing laughs.

"Joker, at 10 o'clock!" Robin cried out but his warning was to late as the psychopathic criminal burst through the tree line his machete hilts wrapped with clothes so he could wield them. Conner quickly spun around prepared to deliver a powerful punch to the Joker, but before he could three henchmen latched themselves onto the super human hero and began to shock them with hand held stun batons. Racing in Kaldur was able to rescue Conner by hitting the three men off with his water created blades with ease.

"Thanks, Aqualad" Conner muttered lowly as they would always use their public names to cover up their true identity's.

"He's all mine!" Artemis called out as Megan dropped her from high above and with an explosive arrow already located on her bow she fired off the arrow towards Joker. Watching with amusement as she landed on both her feet not far from the others the blonde haired archer watched as her arrow hit the ground in front of the villain. Being swallowed up by a thick smoke the Joker released a loud cry of laughter surprising everyone except for Robin, who was use to the insane villain.

"Don't play with me, little girl!" Joker cried out loudly as he emerged from the thick black smoke heading directly towards Artemis both his machetes high above his head as he was planning on dealing a deadly blow to her. Realizing she was done for it Artemis shut her eyes and prepared for the blow, but it never came. With his super sonic speed Wally raced across the field taking out several henchmen in the process and dealt a powerful tackle to the side of the Joker.

"Not so fast!" Joker roared angrily as he landed a powerful kick to Wally's head sending the speedster rolling across the ground. Wally wasted no time to recover as he dug his hands into the dirt below slowing himself down enough so he could get a good running start. Racing towards the Joker Wally kept the image of Artemis in hsi head fueling his determination to beat the villain in combat alone.

"Lets see how fast you are, Clown!" Wally roared angrily as he advanced upon the Joker's position and observing the villains' movement carefully he was able to predict that the Joker was going to slash at his mid torso with his right machete.

Flexing his calf muscles as he ran Wally launched himself off the ground with amazing speed and crossing his arms to make himself as flat as possible he flew towards the Joker. Firing off a single punch towards the Joker's head Wally watched in amazement as the villain dodged the punch with ease, but Wally wasn't done yet. He unleashed a lightening quick kick towards Joker but once again it was in-vain as the Joker dodged the attack by stepping back.

"Not so fa-" Joker was about to taunt the young hero but he was silenced as Wally preformed a full spin and now facing the Joker he leaped forward. Using his super speed to his advantage Wally unleashed an barrage of punches towards the Joker's chest causing the villain to drop to the ground as he gasped for air. The Joker's chest had been pelted by enough force to break any normal human's bones, but luckily for the villain he was no normal human being.

"Nice, hits KF!" Robin cried out loudly as this made Artemis open her eyes to see Wally standing above an knocked out Joker breathing heavily as he placed his boot on the back of the villain's head. Artemis grinned weakly upon this sight as Rocket and Megan finished off the few remaining henchman and Conner secured the barrels of venom which the Joker had taken out of their hiding spot planning of transporting them to Chicago and several other large cities lining the Pacific coast by oil tankers.

"Souvenir!" Wally chirped happily as he grabbed both of the Joker's machetes but quickly released them as he cried out in pain not realizing that the weapons were still under Zatanna's spell.

"Sorry" Zatanna apologized as she rushed to Wally's aid leaving an amused Artemis to watch from the side lines with Megan who had taken note of her recent attitude towards the speedster.

* * *

The hangar was silent as the bio-ship had returned to its regular form and everyone had disappeared throughout the base to enjoy the rest of the night. Conner and Megan had raced off to Conner's room to "talk" with each other, Kaldur had to go report to Batman about their mission, Rocket who had been trying to hit to Kaldur that she wanted to go to the movies with him so she decided to continue trying to send him the hint, Robin and Zatanna went to the living room so they could finish watching the movie that they had been watching, and Wally raced off to the kitchen to eat. Leaving Artemis alone in the hangar.

"He really saved me today" Artemis sighed heavily as she sat down on a near by cargo box her eyes weakly starring at her feet as she had been slightly shaken up tonight. She had never expected the Joker to be able to get so close to her with such ease. The thing that bothered her the most that when the Joker did the unexpected she wasn't prepared, she was so shaken up.

Artemis released a low chuckle at the thought of Wally saving her as when she first joined the team she had always thought he'd be the one who'd always need the saving. She had never expected to have these feelings for the goody speedster who had sun tan cream on his nose and had his hands full of beach equipment when she first met him.

Starring down at her feet she couldn't but help notice a small sheet of paper sticking out from the bottom of the crate. Grabbing the sheet she gave it a strong tug and was surprised when a whole book slid out from under the crate. Recognizing the name "Keystone High School" as Wally's school Artemis immediately recognized the book as his year book, which he'd take out time to time to show Robin the "Babes" at his school. Oddly enough, he didn't do that so much.

"Lets see what a dork he truly is back at school" Artemis said with a grin as she picked up the book and carefully flipped through it not wanting to rip any corners. Reaching Wally's grade she was surprised to see the amount of black "x's" that had been drawn across some of the girls in his grade.

"Hit list?" Artemis questioned herself but then she quickly threw that idea away as she realized that Wally would never consider such a thing.

"No" A voice called out as Artemis spun around to see no other then Red Tornado standing behind her. Artemis jumped back as she hadn't even notice the robotic hero, her heart racing rapidly as she had almost had an heart attack.

"I detect an increase of heart rate. Did I scare you?" Red Tornado asked curiously his robotic voice on occasion would get on Artemis nerves.

"No! I just like having heart attacks for fun!" Artemis shouted back as she was angered that the hero would sneak up on her and invade her privacy.

"I detect anger and embarrassment" Red Tornado state as his robotic remarks which weer always correct was the number one thing that ticked Artemis off.

"What do you want, Tornado?" Artemis asked with a loud sigh as she had bene stressed out all day and just wanted to relax for a bit, but she'd never be able to with the robotic den mother hanging over her head like this.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a bit interest in that book that I saw the others looking at earlier today" Red Tornado explained as Artemis watched his black empty eyes stare upon her which would always slightly creep her out. Artemis' grip upon the book tightened as her muscles tensed up as she realzied that she could find out what the speedster was up to and why he had hid the book from her.

"It seems there is a school event that is occurring soon and the boys were discussing who should be the candidate for this so called, Prom" Red Tornado explained as Artemis' heart sunk as she realized that there was still a few girls within the book who hadn't been crossed out and then the realization that Wally had already had someone in mind hit her.

"Oh..." Artemis mumbled lowly as she could feel herself die a little bit on the inside.

"I believe you were brought up as one of the candidates... Oddly enough, a boy was mentioned but I believe that it was an mistake" Red Tornado explained as Artemis' heart skipped a beat as she completely ignored the second part and raced off her face a bright red.

* * *

Artemis slowly made her way down the pitch black hallway as the only source of light was the end light which was located within the living room area. With it being the weekend the team would often stay over night at the cave instead of going home as they enjoyed hanging out with each other. Artemis had threw on a pair of black running shorts with a short sleeved white tee shirt, while heading back to her room she had noticed that a light was on in the living room. Making her way down the hall Artemis entered the kitchen area first her eyes falling upon the bags of chips and the empty bags of bread that Wally had gone through in a matter of hours. In the living room was where the source of light was coming from.

"Zatanna and Robin, must of forgot to turn it off" Artemis sighed as she realized the two obviously had a crush on each other so she found it hard to get mad at them both. Approaching the television Artemis noticed the remote control sitting on the top of the coffee table and as she reached over it she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"I'm watching that" A voice mumbled lowly as the speaker was obviously tired and as she looked down at the sofa she locked eyes with her red headed team mate, Wally. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and had on a black tee shirt, his eyes weakly stared at her as he was obviously tired but was to tired to get up from the sofa.

"You look like you're about to pass out, go to bed" Artemis admitted with a grin as she realized that even with super speed Wally was the laziest person after he stuffed his face with food.

"I'm fine! Big boys don't have bed times, Arty" Wally cried out jokingly as he hadn't released her wrist yet and gave her a goofy smile as he adjuste dhimself on the sofa so there was enough room for Artemis to lay down with him.

"Wally, stop it we should go to bed before it gets any later" Artemis told him as she was lucky enough that it was dark so Wally couldn't see that she was blushing bright red. Artemis sighed as she watched Wally jokingly pat the empty spot on his sofa motioning to her to join him as he watched the Titanic movie for the eighth time.

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack" Wally called out to her in the most girlish voice he could do grinning ear to ear as he quotes the movie.

"You're an idiot" Artemis laughed lowly as Wally stood up and pulling her down onto the sofa he took a seat right next to her the two fo them resting their feet on the coffee table.

Artemis and Wally sat there in silence as they both watched the movie which they had both seen many times before as it was an classic. Yet, watching the movie with Wally made it seem different to Artemis and in some way it made the movie for romantic in some ways.

"Wally..." Artemis called out to him in a hush voice as at first he was to into the movie to hear her, but suddenly he escaped the trance of the nude scene to turn to her.

"Yeah?" Wally asked curiously as he slightly embarrassed that he had been caught watching the nude scene so eagerly.

"Thanks, for saving me today. I never got a chance to say it and well... I guess, I'm just really grateful to have met you" Artemis admitted as she had been thinking of ways to thank him for what he had done today all night and as she spoke these words, she realized how much better it sounded in her head.

"Don't thank me, Arty. You're my team mate I'd never let anything happen to you" Wally explained as he gave her a warm smile and gently placed his arm around her. Wally knew how shocked up she had gotten today after the little incident she had with the Joker and he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. Plus, having his arm around her was a plus.

"Plus, I hate clowns" Wally added on as he grinned as her laughter was one of his favorite things about her.

"So, did you know the Titanic is based on true events" Artemis stated as she was jokingly trying to make conversation.

"You don't say" Wally snickered lowly as he suddenly felt her silk soft blonde hair press against her neck and looking down he was beyond happy to see her resting her head on his neck.

* * *

Wally yawned lowly as he placed the sleeping archer into her bed the two had fallen asleep on the sofa and the only reason why he had woken up was because the movie, Saving Private Ryan was on next. Waking up to the bloody scene of Omaha beach was something that Wally didn't want to witness and it sure woke up him one of the heavier sleepers on the team and probably the world. Amazingly, Artemis hadn't awaken even with the television on full blast and Wally falling around the room looking for the television.

"Night, Arty" Wally whispered lowly as he placed her gently on her bed in the room she'd use when she stayed over night and tucking her securely into her bed. Standing above her he smiled weakly as he couldn't believe the feelings he was having for her and turning off the light he exited the room. Making hsi way down the hall he began to sing the My Heart Will Go On, as it was playing all throughout the movie.

"It's catchy" Wally snickered lowly as he entered his room and closed the door

**I realize the action in this chapter was pretty boring but I was trying my best to kind of avoide the battle as much as possible. I wanted to focus on the relationship between Artemis and Wally. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit rushed since I'm trying to finish this story within 5 chapters so lets see how it goes. The grammar might not be the ebst since I was trying to update this as soon as possible, but I think you'll be able to read this with ease since it's not that bad. Enjoy!**

The early morning sun was high in the baby blue sky was the warm sun rays rained down upon the small municipality of, Happy Harbor. The citizens slowly began to emerge from their homes as they prepared to go along with their usual weekend routines while young teens enjoyed the day of slumber and the night of adventure. Just on the outskirts of the town located deep inside Mount Justice the young heroes slowly began to awaken and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wake up Wally, I'm hungry and I want to get to the kitchen before Megan tries making us her famous pancakes!" Robin shouted loudly as he was banging on Wally's bed room door as he was sporting a pair of black sweat pants with a dark red tee shirt. Both Robin and Wally had became the poor victims of Megan's cooking test subjects and although he's cooking wasn't the worst, her pancakes were disgusting.

"I'm coming!" Wally cried out as he burst through the door ramming his shoudler directly into Robin's chest and sending the two collapsing to the hallway floor.

"You idiot" Robin groaned lowly in pain as Wally slowly lifted himself of his best friend and weakly helped him to his feet the two hoping no one saw that.

"Sorry, I just can't eat those things she calls pancakes again" Wally explained as the two started to make their way down the hall passing by everyone's rooms as they made their way towards the kitchen. Passing by Artemis' room Robin couldn't help but notice Wally's sudden draw of attention to the wooden door as his hazel green eyes were plastered to the door.

"So, what happened last night?" Robin asked curiously as Wally jumped at the sudden question a light shade of red forming upon his face. Wally couldn't figure out what was wrong with him as he had flirted with hundreds of girls in his days and none of them had ever made him feel this way, maybe Artemis was that spitfire he was looking for.

"I have no idea what you mean" Wally answered back trying to keep his cool as he'd share everything with the boy wonder, but he was trying his best to keep his feelings for Artemis on the down low.

"Don't play stupid, or in this case stop acting like yourself. Zatanna and I last night placed a listening device in the living room last night and we heard you two" Robin snapped at his friend as he was annoyed that he was hiding something from him, but he knew it was nothing to get worked up about. Grinning at Wally the boy wonder knew he had the speedster pinned down and with this Wally sighed heavily at his friend's cleverness.

"You were ease dropping on us!" Wally burst out as he jokingly pushed Robin slightly annoyed that he would do a sure thing.

"Don't worry, you were sitting on the device the whole time so all I caught was you two mumbling and a while lot of Titanic music. I also at one point heard you pretty clearly say, Draw me like one of your French girls but we can save that for another time" Robin admitted as he shrugged at the speedster who was grinning at his friend's need to spy on people and was surprised that he hadn't gotten caught yet.

"We watched a movie, she fell asleep, and I carried her to her room. That's it nothign else happened" Wally explained as he swung his arms around in the air crazily trying to get his point around with as much hand motions as possible.

"Okay, I believe you but we both know there was much more going on in both your heads" Robin said in an teasing matter as he jokingly poked Wally in the chest before he disappeared down the hall. Wally stood there confused at first until he finally got waht the boy wonder met and wasting no time he used his super speed to chase after Robin.

* * *

"Ummm... What are these by the way?" Rocket asked curiously as Megan carefully began to poor a collection of creamy brown liquid onto her plate, the rest of the team squirming in their chairs at this sight.

"Pancakes!" Megan chirped happily as Rocket slowly poked the liquid with her fork and watched as one of the air bubbles popped, sending the liquid splattering all over her face. Conner struggled to hold back his laughter upon seeing this, but his joy suddenly died as Megan dumped a large pile on his plate. Realizing he'd have to eat it all up to make his girlfriend happy Conner gulped down hard. Zatanna and Kaldur shared nervous glares as they were given two plates almost as big as Conner's.

"Reminds me of the king jelly fishes I use to fight when I was a kid" Kaldur commented to Zatanna as he examined one of the large air bubbles that doweled on the liquid's surface.

Suddenly, bursting through the main hall came Robin his face bright red as he was almost out of breath. His eyes scanning the room nervously looking for Wally and as he realized the speedster was no where to be found his eyes fell upon the open seat near Zatanna. Grinning at the sight that he had been able to out manuever his chaser Robin was about to start making his way over to the open seat when suddenly, Wally bursted through the main hall tackling Robin to the ground.

"Got you!" Wally shouted as the two would always have tag games in which Robin could use his ninja like skills to out maneuver the speedster, but ti was hopeless as Wally would always catch him in the end. Megan giggled softly in amusement at the two of them but as she did this Conner quickly dumped the so called "pancakes" into Wolf's food dish and kicked the dish across the room hiding it under the sofa.

"Ekam siht pols raeppasid" Zatanna muttered lowly under her breath as she suddenly made her and Kaldur's "pancakes" disappear with a puff of smoke, but left a small puddle or two to make it look like they actually ate it.

Rocket quickly looked back and fourth trying to find a spot to hide the meal before Megan turned around, but before she could do anything the female martin turned around. Realizing she had been caught the new member of the team slowly brought a spoon full of the slop and gulped it down. Wally and Robin watched with amusement as they joined the team at the table as Rocket's face turned a dark green, the feeling of the liquid slipping down her throat was to much for her to handle.

"Robin and Wally, I gave most of the pancakes to the others but I can always make some more" Megan offered with a smile as she felt bad that the two boys would be unable to have her famous pancakes which she'd make only once a week.

"No!" Wally cried out.

"What KF means is... Don't stress yourself over us, please just sit back and relax. We can make toast" Robin assured the Martin as he patted her on the shoudlers and gently pushed her down into an open chair near Conner who was nervously starring at his hiding spot under the sofa where about six of Wolf's bowls hid with pancakes filled to the rim.

"Yeah, no worries beautiful" Wally stuttered as he realized his reaction was probably not the most reasonable. Searching through the kitchen the two boys grabbed some potato bread and threw them into the toaster happy to avoid the almost life taking meal that was waiting for them only minutes ago. Escaping death was something they both were use to when eating Megan's food.

"Morning, Artemis" Kaldur's voice run gout loudly as everyone spun around to see the blonde haired archer entering the kitchen area her hair let down and wearing the same clothes as she was wearing last night as everyone else hadn't changed yet.

"Morning, Kal" Artemis greeted him warmly as she approached the table patting Rocket on the back warmly as she noticed what was sitting on her plate and what was dripping from her hanging mouth.

"Artemis, do you want some pan-" Megan cried otu as she was always happy to make food for her friends, especially Artemis who she considered to be her first Earth sister.

"We have toast!" Wally cried out as he jumped in front of Megan cutting her off as he carried a large pate stacked with toast and butter. Grinning he placed the plate in the center of the table and in a matter of seconds the whole team swarmed around the toast.

"You can thank me later" Wally said jokingly as he handed Artemis a plate of toast grinning as he realized he had just saved her from having to suffer Megan's cooking.

"Thanks" Artemis giggled softly as she was slightly blushing at his comment. Artemis was shocked at how girly she had just acted around the speedster as everyone knew her as the tough girl attitude type.

"So, I checked the weather report and it looks like it's suppose to be pretty hot today" Rocket called out as she was slowly and secretly dumping the pancake liquid into her cup of milk hoping the two would mix together.

"It's the perfect day for the beach!" Megan cried out excitedly as going to the beach was one of her favorite activities to do in the team's free time.

* * *

The late morning sun was even brighter then any other time in the day as it showered the warm sun rays down upon the young teens. The water was ice cold as Kaldur enjoyed the comfort of it as it reminded him of his home and Conner enjoyed some silence as relaxed on a beach towel near the shore. Robin and Wally both weer struggling to set up the umbrella.

"Hey, bay watch we're here" Artemis called out as she was referring to Wally by his nickname. With this the four teen males all turned their heads to face the four girls who stood before them all of them wearing two pieced bathing suits. Instantly, Robin turned a bright red shade as he noticed Zatanna who had shot him a wink jokingly flirting with him but everyone knew that it wasn't so much a joke.

"You hit puberty just now?" Wally asked jokingly as he received a punch to the gut for his comment.

"This is going to be interesting" Conner whispered lowly as he noticed the looks the other boys were giving the girls as Megan joined him at hsi little resting spot near the ocean.

"I agree" Megan giggled as she rested her head on his chest and sighed lwoly the two of them enjoying the warm sun light.

"Let me help you with that" Kaldur offered as he launched himself out of the water and was by Rocket's side almost right away trying to help her with the bags of beach toys that she had brought with her.

"You going to just stare or are you going to finish putting that umbrella in" Artemis teased Wally who hadn't taken his eyes off he yet since she had arrived. Realizing that he had been creeping hard on her Wally quickly started to twirl the umbrella stick into the ground trying to act like nothing happened, but that's when it happened. Wally felt her soft white hands touch his hands and as if they were one she twirled the umbrella into the ground in the same motion as he was preforming.

"Need some help?" She asked curiously grinning at him as she brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"I've never seen her act this way" Robin spat out shocked at seeing Artemis acting in such a flirty way as he dropped the beach ball to the ground.

"I agree, she must share some sort of mutual feeling for him" Kaldur stated as he was also shocked to see Artemis to throw away her tough girl attitude away to take on the role of a love struck teenager.

"Etativel siht llab" Zatanna called out as she used a spell upon the ball and with this the beach ball lifted into the air hitting Robin in the face.

"Boys just starring at those two it's no proper" Rocket teased as the two boys looked at each other confused.

* * *

The sun was now slowly going down as the sky was now a orange taint the citizens of Happy harbor were now retreating into their homes to have a dinner with their families. Yet, over at Mount Justice the team had retreated into the base to shower and get dress as they were now preparing a large bon-fire on the beach to enjoy the nice summer time weather. Sitting peacefully on the grassy cliff side that over looked the beach was Wally and Artemis the two watching as everyone were carrying out the supplies for the bon-fire and Robin who had volunteered to start the fire.

"The sun set looks so beautiful" Artemis sighed heavily as she had enjoyed the day at the ebach especially since she got to spend most the day with the speedster.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Wally said with a smile as he was trying his best not to sound so cheesy.

"Where did you get that line from a chick flick?" Artemis teased him as the two shared a good laugh.

"Arty... There's something I need to ask you" Wally admitted as the young blonde haired archer looked up at him curiously by what his question could be.

"You're not one of those freaks who like to collect hair samples and smell them, are you?" Artemis asked curiously but in a joking matter.

"No, no... Wait... Do I seem like one of those guys?" Wally asked as he was slightly surprised she would even considered such a thing about him like that.

"Um... No" Artemis answered trying to sound unsure of herself to screw with Wally's mind, but ti didn't work as he knew she was joking.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to..." Wally started to ask as he began to take a long deep breath as his heart was racing rapidly and Artemis' heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was going to ask her.

_'He's actually going to do it!' _Artemis cried out in her head.

Suddenly, a ear piercing explosion ripped through the air and everyone spun around to see a firy explosion erupted from the harbor's factory. With this the base's alarm was set off and giving Artemis a nervous look Wally realized his question would have to wait until later.

"Artemis! Wally, lets go!" Kaldur cried out as everyone was gearing up to see what was occurring over at the factory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. I actually finished this chapter the other night I just wanted to wait until the morning to upload it. So, here it is this chapter actually was the fastest one I've done and yet it's one of the longer chapters. Review!**

Fire swallowed up the main entrance of the factory as thick black smoke made it hard for anyone to see what had caused the explosion in the first place. With the local authorities working on evacuating any locals who lived near by the burning building the team was given the perfect chance to sneak into the factory without being seen by anyone. Yet, even with the fierce fire at hand Wally and Artemis still couldn't stop thinking about what took place on the cliff side just a few minutes ago.

"Keep your eyes peeled this explosion looks to have been triggered by hand and not some sort of accident" Kaldur called out loudly as he was having a hard time breathing with the fierce fire and the thick smoke, but that didn't stop him from entering the building first. Upon entering the team had discovered that on the far side of the factory a large hole had been blown in the wall allowing entrance of whoever was responsible for this mess.

"Guys, check this out!" Conner called out loudly as he emerged from behind an fallen air vent with his hand extended outwards. Resting within his palm was a large clump of brown clay like material. Gathering around the team all began to examine the chunk of clay, their eyes carefully observing it until finally Megan realized what was going on.

"Drop that, right now!" Megan cried out as she leaped backwards in fear and before even letting Conner consider dropping the clay that he found she used her telekinesis powers to send the chunk of clay flying into the air.

With no warning the chunk of clay landed on a near by wooden supply crate and shot forward directly towards Conner himself. Everyone was shocked to see what was going on but before the clay could even reach him, Artemis fired off a iron tipped arrow nailing the clay in mid air. The arrow head dug deep into the wall with the clay chunk stuck on the center of the arrow.

"Thanks" Conner gasped lowly as he was surprised at the archer's fast work of the clay enemy, but they all should of known that the worst had yet to arrive. Emerging from the shadows was no other then the mutated form of Matthew Hagen known as, Clayface. Spinning around Conner was greeted by Clayface's right arm which had been formed into a large club and with great force the super human hero was sent crashing into a near by printing machine.

"Miss. Martin, go aid Superboy we'll keep him busy!" Kaldur roared loudly as he formed two water blades and charged at the mutated villain. Megan had already been on her way to help out Conner before the order was given, but that didn't stop Clayface from going after her. Creating his left arm into a large spiked club he swung at the green skinned martin but with the help of Rocket she was saved.

"Hey, ugly!" Robin chirped loudly as he leaped into the air throwing three Batarangs at Clayface and watching as they dug deep into his mud-like torso. Displaying a large grin upon his face, Robin did several back flips to get away from Clayface and just in time. Just like he had planned the Batarangs were triggered to blow up and with three powerful hand held explosive devices going off on his chest Clayface stumbled backwards in pain.

"Nice trick, but I don't think it worked!" Zatanna called out nervously as the large chunk of clay that had been ripped apart by the Batarangs was quikcly recovered as Clayface had the ability to fill in gaping wounds with more clay.

"We need a new plan!" Wally cried out as he sued his super speed to run circles around the large clay monster long enough to keep him busy allowing the team to create a whole new approach to this battle.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna cried out as he enchanted the smoke that was emitting off the fire. Appearing through the smoke was a pitch black blind fold which attached itself to Clayface's eyes blinding him for a few moments.

The team wasted no time as Artemis fired off three explosives arrows at the mud-like monster leaving three medium sized creators in his chest. Yet, before anyone could get in close the creators healed themselves and the blindfold had been torn off his face. With every attack useless on the clay monster the team was quickly losing ideas and needed any type of plan right away.

"Maybe we can..." Artemis started to explained to everyone but before she could finish Clayface fired off a large glob of clay at her. Artemis released a loud scream as the clay smashed into her with great force and sent her crashing into a near by wall. Releasing a low groan of pain Artemis struggled to stay conscious as Megan and Rocket rushed to her rescue, but were stopped as Clayface threw a large support beam at them forcing them to dodge it instead of saving Artemis.

"I have a plan!" Wally cried out loudly as another support beam was ripped from where it stood and was thrown at the teenagers.

"Oh great, another plan by the genius speedster!" Robin cried out as he landed on top of the flying support beam and used it as a launch pad to avoid another flying object thrown by, Clayface.

"What do you want us to do, talk about our feelings with him?" Conner called out as he slowly rose to his feet from where he had been laying unconscious a few minutes ago.

"No, but that might work against someone who isn't as mentally stable like the Joker!" Wally admitted as he used his super speed to avoid several chunks of cement that Clayface had ripped out of the floor.

"Then what's your plan, KF?" Zatanna cried out as she had never called him by his super hero initials, but she obviously had been hanging out with Robin so much she had gained his usage of doing that.

"He can regenerate limbs and wounds with ease that's why our attacks are useless, but if we can trigger some sort of core splitting explosion in the center of him and spread him to far to regenerate then we win!" Wally explained as his mind was all over defeating Clayface so he could rush to Artemis' aid and make sure she was alright. Right now she was all that mattered to him and not even Clayface was going to ruin his plan of asking her to prom.

"How can we do that?" Rocket cried out as with Megan's help she was struggling to free Artemis from her clay prison that Clayface had her stuck below the shoulder in.

"Supy, do you think you can jam one of those oil barrels deep enough into him?' Wally asked as he pointed out a collection of silver oil barrels in the corner of the factory which had been untouched by the fire, luckily.

"I can try! Just give me an opening!" Conner roared loudly as he lifted one of the barrels over his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"Keep Clayface busy!" Zatanna cried out as she levitated several metal poles and shot them at the mud-like monster digging them deep into his outer skin, but it was useless. Clayface roared angrily as he fired the metal poles out of him and sent them flying through the air, making her attack more of an danger then helping. Robin raced forward getting close enough so that he could use his Eskrima sticks, but the metallic poles did no damage. Acting as if the boy wonder was a simple bug Clayface simply threw him across the room, but Robin's attack wasn't in vain.

"You stupid clay monster!" Conner roared angrily as he was able to get close enough to the clay monster to jam the oil barrel into the center of his chest, but to everyone's surprise even with the super strength it barely penetrated the clay. Swinging his arms at Conner, Clayface sent the super hero flying through the air and with ease he pulled the oil barrel out of his chest. Throwing the barrel in the opposite direction everyone watched in horror as Wally's plan failed.

"I got it! Superboy, use that support beam over there and ram Clayface with it. Hold it in place for as long as you can!" Wally ordered Conner who just looked at him baffled at what he was being told to do.

"What are you trying to do?" Conner called out as he was completely confused at what was going on.

"Just do it!" Wally shouted angrily as he realized every moment they wasted was a moment that Artemis was at danger.

Conner wasted no time as he could tell Wally was getting really worked up about this whole Artemis in trouble business. Picking up a near by fallen support beam Conner charged forward using it as some sort of jostling spear jamming Clayface directly in the center of his chest. Screaming out in pain Clayface grasped his end of the support beam and started to struggle to pull it out, but with Conner on the other end it was a true struggle.

"I can't hold him forever! If you're going to do something, do it now!" Conner cried out in pain as he continued to hold the beam in place, but it was becoming more of a struggle.

"Aqualad, shock him!" Wally demanded as Kaldur obeyed the order even though he was in charge. Unleashing a splash of water from a near by water pipe upon the clay monster the Alantean quickly slammed his palms into the puddle of water that had formed around, Clayface. Producing his own electric current he unleashed bolts of electricity into the mud-like monster shocking him and almost shocking Conner if it wasn't for the fact that his hands were protected by some rubber at the end of the support beam.

"Now, Zatanna blind him and Robin hit him in the chest with some explosives!" Wally ordered a he picked up a oil barrel as he was barking out orders. Repeating her blinding spell Zatanna was able to cover the villains eyes making his blind for a few moments as long as she had the control over him. Using the last of his Batarangs Robin created a large creator in Clayface's torso and wasting no time Wally charged forward. Jumping onto the support beam that was dug into Clayface's chest the speedster used his speed to enhance the impact of the barrel's hit. Slamming the oil barrel directly into Clayface's open wound that Robin had made. Wally jumped back just in time to watch the villain try and heal his wound, but as he did this the oil barrel and support beam got formed within him.

"Now, Robin blow up that oil barrel!" Wally cried out as he was amazed that his plan worked, but he spoke too soon.

"I'm all out of, Batarangs!" Robin cried out in horror as everyone was shocked to hear this news.

The plan had failed. Clayface would soon regain his vision and then he'd go on a rampage finally defeating the team of heroes. Artemis was still at danger and Wally had failed to save her like he wanted to do. His plan failed and because of this Artemis would have to suffer.

"I have an explosive arrow!" Artemis cried out as she had regained consciousness and with Rocket's effort she had escaped the clay prison. Drawing out the arrow she fired the final hope of victory into the air towards, Clayface. Everyone watched with hope as this arrow was the only thing standing between their victory and their deaths.

Suddenly, the arrow started to decrease in speed and everyone realized that it would never reach Clayface if it kept going at that speed. Artemis had been weakened when she was hit and when she drew back the bow her power wasn't fully in it. Thus, the arrow wasn't going at its full potential and now the whole mission was at risk.

"I got this!" Megan cried out as she flew forward using her telekinesis powers to speed up the arrow and send it directly into the oil barrel which was half buried in Clayface's chest. Upon contact the oil within the barrel and the explosion from the arrow reacted together, creating an ear piercing explosion that ripped Clayface to shreds. Not killing him but immobilizing him long enough that his samples could be collected and kept separate so he could be detained in prison.

"Y-Your pl-plan worked" Zatanna gasped lowly as she was shocked that Wally's plan actually worked as they usually didn't.

"Y-Yeah, it did" Wally stuttered slightly as he was shocked himself that the plan had worked out so well.

"You really saved us" Rocket giggled softly as she helped Conner to his feet as he had been hurt during the explosion.

* * *

The sky was now dark as the stars littered the sky and the cool air from the ocean blew in as small gentle waves echoed loudly as they crashed against the sandy shore of the beach. The bon-fire was fierce as the team all gathered around it dressed in their casual clothes and their hearts filled with joy as they shared stories with each other.

"Here's to KF, for really saving us today!" Robin shouted loudly as everyone agreed with claps and a few pats on his, but the one person who caught his attention was Artemis. The blonde haired archer was still right next to him smiling at him as her left hand slowly adventures across the log they were sitting on. Her soft skin running across the rough log until it finally reached Wally's hand which was rested on his leg.

_'Did she just' _Wally thought to himself as his hazel green eyes wandered down towards his hand where he was shocked to see Artemis' hand located right on top of it.

"Ask her" Robin called out trying to cover up his words with a loud cough.

"Do it" Zatanna added on as she forgot to cough and started to giggle upon noticing this.

"Um... Uh... Artemis I h-have a que-question for y-you" Wally stuttered nervously as he stood up before her his feet shuffling nervously in the sand as he treid to stare her in the eyes, but found it hard to at the moment.

"Spit it out!" Conner cried out as he watched Wally drop down to one knee while Artemis stood before him slightly confused.

"You, okay? You sick or something?" Artemis asked as she dropped on one knee right besie him as she was worried he was about to throw up or something.

"No, just stand up" Wally snapped at ehr realizing she was making the whole situation worst right now.

"Um... Fine?" Artemis said still confused until it finally hit her, she suddenly realized what he was about to do.

"Arty... Will you do me the honor of..." Wally started to say as he took a long pause clearing is voice as he prepared to ask her the big question. Everyone was watching as they sat on the edge of their seats waiting for the words to escape his lips.

_'Ask me already!' _Artemis shouted loudly in her head.

**Yeah, I ddi that to you. I had to and now you have to wait for more. This story will actually be probably six or seven chapters instead of my planned five. Also, I like long reviews not one word reviews just a side not haha. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. So, this is where I first thought my story would end but I was wrong. Still got more to come and for all you who were left hanging after last chapter this should answer everything, or not.**

"Come one Artemis, you've been in there forever" Megan's voice chimed out from the other side of the door as she knocked of the door three times very softly, but the three times echoed loudly throughout the small closet sized room. The blonde haired archer sighed heavily as she stood face to face with her own reflection in the full body mirror, a small smile displayed on her face as her dark gray eyes carefully scanned her reflection from head to toe. The weak smile slowly became more and more as she released a low girlish giggle, something that the tough attitude hero wasn't use to... Yet.

"Artemis, open up before I use a spell to turn this door into jell-o!" Zatanna roared loudly as the impatient magician banged on the door loudly.

"Jell-o?" Rocket's voice called out questioning Zatanna's idea.

"I don't know, but I'll make it turn into something that's not a door" Zatanna answered back realizing that her original plan made little to no sense, but that wasn't going to stop the magician from taking some sort of action.

"I'm coming out! Jezz, you three are more impatient that Bay Watch himself" Artemis scowled them as she slowly turned the door nob of the door the sound of the lock un-clicking was low, but the three girls obviously heard it as their foot steps racing away from the door were loud and clear.

Artemis rolled her eyes upon hearing the three girls racing away from the door acting as if she didn't know that they had been trying to peak through the key hole for the past fifteen minutes. Artemis wasn't one for all this girly stuff but she had to admit it was a nice change from the usual activities she'd share with the other female members of the team. Consisting of taking down bad guys and getting dirty in the process, something any average teenage girl shouldn't have to do. Taking in a deep breath the archer exited the dress room compartment and entered the main lobby to be greeted by the wandering eyes of her three team mates.

"Oh my, God! You actually look like a lady!" Zatanna cried out as she leaped right out of the small wooden bench she had been sitting on her eyes sparkling at the sight of her fellow team mate.

"Um... Thanks?" Artemis sighed as she wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment, or an insult.

"Oops! Not that you never look like a girl, it's just I've never seen you in a dress and... Um... I'm going to stop talking" Zatanna explained as word by word she slowly got quieter and quieter; upon realizing how insulting she sounded.

"Damn, girl! You're going to give Wally a good run" Rocket laughed loudly as she examined the dress that Artemis was wearing as she did circled around the archer.

Artemis had been trying of dresses all day and she had finally found one she actually liked, naturally the dress was a dark green. The dress was long as it ran down to her feet and it was slim as it hugged her body tightly showing off her hour glass figure. Artemis had her hair let down and pushed back , her skin was lightly tanned like usual, and upon her face was a large cloud of red as she was complimented by her fellow team mates.

"I still can't believe how he asked you" Megan added on to the conversation as it was followed by a soft giggle by everyone. Artemis had to admit it wasn't the smoothest way to ask a girl, but it was sure pretty cute especially from her point of view.

* * *

**Two Days Earlier...**

Everyone watched impatiently around the fiercely burning bon-fire, their eyes plastered upon the faces of the nervous speedster and the blushing archer. The two were the center of attention and as every second passed on Wally got more nervous, while Artemis became a deeper shade of red. Robin grinned ear to ear upon sight of his best friend's legs weakly shaking and his constant stuttering with words, it was like watching a car crash; no one could look away from it.

"I was just wondering... More like curiously thinking about, or pandering I guess you can say... In some ways I guess it could be thought as..." Wally continued to ramble on as the more and more he spoken, the more and more he made Artemis want to hit him.

_'Why won't he just spit it out!' _Artemis was screaming in her head as she struggle to keep her cool hoping he'd gain some sort of brain activity and just ask her.

"So like I got to high school and you go to high school... Crazy thing school is actually and sometimes at schools, they have dances... Ya'know and at those dances there's...um..." Wally just continued his rambling as even Kaldur found it hard to watch his fellow brother at arms make such a fool out of himself, but it'd be more humiliating if anyone of them stepped in to help him. All they could so was watch helplessly as their dear speedster went on a never ending rambling streak.

"Wally, just spit it out!" Artemis cried out as witht hese words spoken everyone expected to see Wally burst out in embarrassment, but oddly enough a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"That's the Arty I'm use to. Well thanks for the help anyways guys for snapping me out of that embarrassing trance!" Wally said with a grin as he turned his attention to the rest of the team who just stood their with their jaws dropped. With just five words spoken the young speedster had been ripped out of his bumbling trance and was now acting as if none of that had even occurred.

"Artemis, would you like to go to prom with me?" Wally finally cried out a she rose up to both his feet and slammed his eyes closed preparing himself for some sort of slap.

"Yes!" Artemis cried out as instead of a slap she raced into his arms her voice echoing loudly as the team cheered loudly. Burying her face into his chest Artemis struggled to hide the fact that her face was redder then Red Tornado's, but at this moment she didn't even care anymore.

It was finally happening!

Wally had finally asked her to prom!

* * *

**Present Time...**

"So, what you're saying your store doesn't own any type of yellow or orange tuxedos?" Wally questioned the man behind the counter as the elderly shop owner had been barraged with millions of questions in his years, but never by someone asking for such a hideous tuxedo color scheme. Near the entrance of the store was Conner who was lazily picking out the red jelly beams out of the candy tray the man left out for kids, while Kaldur along with Robin and Roy were searching for some "normal" colored tuxedos for the speedster with the bad taste.

"You're lucky I agreed to come along, the tuxedos Wally picked wouldn't even look good on the Joker himself" Roy admitted as he pulled out a pin stripped grey vest but threw it back into the bin as he couldn't picture it on red haired boy. Robin snickered lowly at Roy's comment as they both knew it was true that the Joker did have a "different" taste in clothing.

"Wally, if you want you can borrow my traditional Aleutian royal suit. My people use it for many things like weddings, parties, and royal gatherings" Kaldur offered to the red haired speedster as he joined the group of boys, slightly disappointed that there were no yellow or orange tuxedos in the area.

"I'm good, but thanks" Wally answered back right away as he had seen the baby blue uniform that Kaldur would wear on occasion when he was going out to special parties with; Aquaman. Resting on both shoulders were jelly fish like balloons and what seemed to be star fish on his chest, that was something Wally would never be caught wearing.

"I think I have the perfect tuxedo for you young lad, be right out!" The elderly man called out from the back room as the sound of hangars and bins being thrown around echoed loudly.

"So, before the old geezer comes out I think we should give you a little present" Roy snickered lowly as the he pushed Wally down on a near by sofa and grinned devilishly as the others gathered around him.

"Present?" Wally muttered lowly and slightly confused by what was going on.

"Rubber my dear, Wall Man" Roy muttered lowly acting as if they were having some sort of drug deal and didn't want anyone to over hear their conversation.

"Rubber? Rubber! Like..." Wally cried out surprised as he was about to cry out the name but Robin quickly covered his mouth not wanting the lederly man to over hear their perverted conversation.

"Like plastic bags?" Conner asked curiously as once again they had lost the clone with their slang.

"Kaldur, please" Robin sighed as he shook his head lowly as he watched Kaldur whisper hush words into the clone's ear. Roy burst out in laughter upon seeing the face of disgust that covered Conner's face, his eyes widening and his legs becoming weak.

"Why would anyone put that on their... But how does that... I mean does it really... But it can't possibly..." Conner once again was lost with words as he had to slowly be taken by Kaldur and brought outside to cool off his little mental break down.

"I really don't need those" Wally admitted neervously as he wanted to appear as gentleman-like as possible, but in the end it couldn't hurt by just bring one or two with him.

"Better safe then sorry" Roy stated sternly as Robin just simply shrugged at the two his opinion stuck between the two of taking them and not taking them.

"Maybe I'll take four, I guess" Wally admitted with a unsure shrug as he went to reach out for the handful Roy had, but as he got closer the archer quickly pulled his hand away.

"Wow, there buddy! You might be super fast but trust me on this, you will not be needing four of these in one night; especially not your first night" Roy explained with a loud laugh as he pulled out one and placed it within Wally's shirt pocket. Wally nervously looked down at it and back up at Roy, the guy was the oldest and had the most experience. Yet, Wally was unsure taking one of these was the right thing to do.

"Um... Thanks?" Wally said unsure of what to even say that this moment.

"Hey, you'll be truly thanking me when you don't have minuter you running the cave firing off arrows at super sonic speeds" Roy explained as his comment made the two boys laugh nervously, but the laughter was short lived. Shattering the front entrance's windows was a chunk of the sidewalk and standing there awkwardly were, Kaldur and Conner.

"Conner, is sort of grumpy" Kaldur admitted as Conner just stood there giving Kaldur the silent treatment.

"I think it's time we left" Robin spoke up as everyone nodded and in agreement. Wasting no time the five teens were gone leaving a very confused elderly man exiting the back closet to find his front window shattered and a chunk of cement in the center of his store.

* * *

The night air was silent as Wally sat on the cliff side his eyes watching with amusement as the rough night sea crashed against the rocky shore line of the beach. The air smelt strong of salt water and the occasional sprinkle of water from the crashing waves would drizzle down upon his face. Moments like these taught the speedster that life was to precious to go through at such fast speeds and sometimes you should relax, taking it all in as you did so.

"Mind some company?" A voice asked lowly in a hush voice as Wally craned his neck around to see no other then, Artemis standing behind him. She wore a pair of black running shorts with a pair of Kaldur's sandals on and a dark green hoodie on to keep herself warm.

"No, please join me" Wally said welcoming her warmly as he scooted to the left a bit making more room for the archer to sit. Oddly enough, she ddin't take the extra room he gave her and instead she sat as close as possible to him smiling as she hooked her arms around his muscular arm.

"In two days I get to see you all dressed up fancy and not wearing those ketchup stained shirts you always have on" Artemis said jokingly as she pointed out the old tee shirt he was wearing, which had been washed so many times that the stains looked to be some sort of design.

"I'll also get to see you in a dress for once and maybe high heels" Wally answered back grinning as Artemis realized that Zatanna was right, she never did wear dresses.

"It'll be a night to remember, then" Artemis giggled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and that's when it happened. She felt his hand slowly brush against her face as he moved a few loose strains out of her face and behind her ear. Running his hand down her neck she could feel the cool breeze from the ocean hit her as his hand left a warm trail running down her soft skin. Before she could even speak she felt his hands run down to her chin and turn her face to his direction.

_'Is he going to kiss me?' _Artemis cried out in her head as she was excited but more scared then anything. She wasn't expecting it this soon and if anything she felt as if she wasn't ready for it so sudden. With that thought almost as if he was reading her mind Wally pulled his hand away from her face and stood up. Extending a hand out to her which she took he lifted her up and with a grin he turned to face her.

"Getting late, we both should go and head inside"

**You probably thought they were going to kiss, but hey that's what I wanted you guys to think. It's fun playing with your minds haha. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and next chapter, the prom is up. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. FINAL CHAPTER!**

**This might not be the jaw dropping chapter you guys wanted and I'll admit it's not the best and it could of been better, but I tried to keep everyone happy with this chapter. I will admit my mind has been wandering as I've started an idea for a new story for you fans who actually enjoy my writing and although I won't make any public hints of what it's about you can message me and I might give you hint. The story was actually a challenge I got from a reader who I won't name until the story actually comes out.**

**Also, grammar is not the best because my computer was being annoying all day. **

**So, heer it is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

Wally sighed heavily as he stood in front of his mirror his eyes nervously scanning himself looking for some sort of imperfection within his appearance to fix, but after a good hour of fixing his tuxedo he finally felt as if he looked presentable. After, being bombarded by pictures from his parents and given some disturbing advice on by Barry the young speedster finally arrived at his bedroom at, Mount wore a pair of black dress pants with a black jacket which he tugging on both sleeves to make sure it fitted him fine one last time. He wore a dark green silk tie which felt like a cobra choking him slowly throughout the night and he had on a raven black vest on.

"Names Wally, Wally West" Wally snarled at himself as he aimed to pretend gun sat himself into the mirror his devilish grin making an appearance upon his face as he did this.

"More like names, idiot" A voice laughed from behind him making the hero spin around to come face to face with Robin, Conner, and Kaldur.

"Oh, how long have you guys been there?" Wally asked embarrassingly as he realized they had probably seen him do a whole lot of things ranging from him walking back and fourth like he was a model, all the way to his collection of movie quotes he was saying just before they walked in.

"Long enough, Mr. Model" Conner commented as he took a seat at the end of Wally's bed grinning at the sight of the embarrassed speeder.

"So, it Artemis here yet?" Wally asked curiously as he nervously shoved his hands into his pants pockets and started to tag his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Yes, she arrived her about two hours ago but she is still getting ready" Kaldur admitted as the boys didn't understand how it took the girls that long to prepare themselves for something as simple as going out, but two hours to get on a dress was something that baffled them all.

"How long does it take to even put on a dress?" Robin asked curiously as the three other boys gave each other unsure shrugs as none of them knew the answer to the boy wonder's question.

"So, do you have what Roy gave you?" Robin asked as he quickly changed the subject and with this new question now floating throughout the minds of the boys everyone turned their attention to Conner. Oddly enough, Conner rolled up in the ball covering his ears as the clone had obviously not yet truly understood what the "rubber gift" did.

"I have it with me but I don't really think I'll need it... I mean lest be serious right now" Wally explained nervously as he wasn't to sure if he should take it with him, or leave it behind and completely forget about it.

"I think..." Kaldur was about to speak up as Wally felt that of all the guys his opinion was the one he could trust the most. Roy wasn't any sort of help when it came to stuff like this, Robin was to young and immature about this type of subject, Conner was having a mental break down, and at one point Captain Marvel wanted to help; but the young 10 year old thought the "rubber gift" was a balloon.

"She's ready!" Megan cried out as she busted into the room without even knocking causing everyone to jump at least three feet upon sight of the flying martin. Not even giving any of them time to speak Megan quickly grabbed the hand of Wally and flew off down the hall, leaving three very confused teenagers.

"Follow her?' Kaldur asked curiously as he was unsure what to so.

"Follow that Martin!" Robin roared loudly as they both raced off leaving a fear paralyzed super boy rolled up in a ball still. Remembering about their forgotten team mate Robin and Kaldur quickly returned the two of them picking the muscular clone up and then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Put me down, Megan!" Wally cried out as the green skinned martin shot through the hallways of the base heading towards the main hall where everyone else was waiting for his arrival. Trailing behind the speedster and the martin were no other then the Robin and Kaldur, the two boys tired and out of breath as the now were dragging; Conner. Finally, the group made it to the main hall and placing a shaken up Wally on the ground Megan joined Rocket and Zatanna near another entrance to the hall.

"Um... Where is, Arty?" Wally asked curiously as he couldn't spot the blonde haired archer anywhere and was getting nervosu that she might of gotten cold feet, thus ditching him.

"No worries, we're here" Robin cried out gasping for air as he placed Conner on the ground, Kaldur draping himself over the boy wonder as he also was struggling to taken in oxygen.

"Thanks, for the ride guys" Conner snickered as he stood up and joined Megan at her side, realizing they were being used for a free ride Robin was about to pounce into action but his lack of air stopped him from even moving.

"So, you ready to see her Mr. Wall-Man?" Rocket asked curiously as Wally answered her with a nervous glance and the nod of his head.

"Laever flesruoy!" Zatanna cried out as she stood up on her toes and did a full spin her hands high in the air as she released her magical energy. Robin watched in amazement as he jaw hung down low upon this sight, but with a nudge to the ribs by Wally the thirteen year old boy controlled himself. With the wind current within the base suddenly changing a small tornado was created beside Zatanna and in a matter of seconds the miniature wind storm broken apart. With a collection of sparkles to drop around the group of teenagers, the group watched in amazement as standing before them was no other then; Artemis.

The young archer stood tall proud as her high heels at an inch or two, but she was still just a bit shorter then Wally which was something the red head was happy to see. Artemis wore a tight dark green dress that hugged her body tightly showing off her curves, her lips were colored in a dark red lip stick, which were practicably calling for the speedster, and her hair was let down giving it an silky soft appearance.

"Oh my..." Wally mumbled under his breath as his jaw was almost touching the ground but with the help of Kaldur he kept his act together.

"Say something" Robin coughed lowly into Wally's ear trying to not make it obvious that the love struck teenager had been caught in his trance of beauty.

"Oh yeah, you look beautiful" Wally admitted as he turned a bright red upon saying these words something that made Artemis turned red herself, upon receiving the compliment.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself. I'm surprised to see you in clothes with no ketchup stains, or a suit that's not orange" Artemis admitted as she was truly admiring how clean and hansom the speedster looked. She was surprised at how well he cleaned up and what shocked her the most was the fact that he didn't buy any type of outrageously odd colored tuxedo.

"Yeah, don't mention to her that you were actually looking for an orange tuxedo" Robin whispered to Wally as the speedster decided it was best to take the boy wonder's advice.

"Well, we better get going before we're late" Wally laughed nervously as the took hooked arms and made their way over to the Zeta-Beam the team all quickly racing after them, so they could punch in the coordinates for the two.

"Your Zeta-Beam, awaits" Robin snickered as his fingers danced across the holographic keyboard of the Zeta-Beam's main control pad. The young thirteen year old moving his fingers like he was speedster he finally got everything sorted out and with this the Zeta-Beam was ready.

"I know it's no limo, but it's faster then any car" Wally apologized as his arm loosened around her's as he felt that he was disappointing her.

"Limos, are so overrated this is perfect" Artemis admitted as she placed her other hand on his arm gently rubbing it, something that Wally hadn't expected the tough attitude archer to do.

"Your destination awaits" Kaldur's voice rung out as the Zeta-Beam was engulfed in a bright yellow light.

"Shall we?" Wally asked with a devilish smile as Artemis answered with a simple nod of the head and a soft giggle.

"Wait!" A voice cried out loudly as the two spun around to see no other then Zatanna standing by herself with a camera in her hands and a large grin on her face.

"One last picture!" Zatanna cried out as both Wally and Artemis turned a bright shade of red as they both positioned themselves close together. Wally slowly ran his hand across her back admiring her silky smooth dress and as he finally reached her hip, he couldn't but help notice her curves which he had never noticed while on missions; or just hanging out in the cave. Artemis returned the gesture as she ran her hand across his back heading for his hip, but on the way she decided to play with his mind.

"Did you just grab my butt?" Wally shot the question at the archer as he struggled to keep his body from jolting forward by the sudden grasp upon his body.

"Maybe" Artemis whispered lowly in his ear making Wally's legs suddenly feel weak and shaky.

"Say, Spitfire!" Robin called out as Wally shot him a death glare before he returned to face the camera and give it a welcoming smile. The only person who knew about what Kent Nelson told him was the thirteen boy wonder.

"Spitfire?" Artemis asked curiously as she was confused at what they were suppose to say.

"Um... Just go with it" Wally stated loudly as he was trying to get her to forget the subject before she asked for questions.

"Come on, Wally-Bear!" Conner cried out trying his best to embarrass the speedster.

"Spitfire!"

* * *

The main hall of the large building was echoing with loud music and the loud screaming of high school students as the final past beat song was being played for the song. Everyone knew followed by the fast beat music would be the slow music something that most high school boys and most high school girls would dream about. It was something that made every boy uneasy the thought of having to dance at a slow pace allowing everyone to see how bad they truly were. At least with the fast beat music it was dark and no one could see their wobbling legs and flaring arms.

"Go Wally!" The crowd of kids echoed loudly as a large group of kids had gathered around the speedster who was using his super human speed but at a lower level along with his basic break dance moves to give off the appearance that he was an professional.

Artemis had seen Wally's so called "break dancing skills" many times before, but what shocked her the most was that fact that everyone was cheering for her. For some strange reason in her head she had always picture Wally as the unpopular creepy kid who would hit on every kid around,but oddly enough he was... Well popular! From what she heard many kids he was the type of kid who'd fool around, get good grades, make everyone laugh, and was just very laid back because right after school no one would ever see him until the next day. Everyone knew his name and everyone liked him, shockingly.

"I'm the Wall-Man!" Wally cried out as the music ended and the crowded all started to clap for him and the DJ. With this everyone slowly began to retreat back to their seats and enjoyed some time off their feet for a bit.

"Did you really just call yourself the, Wall-Man?" Artemis asked with a grin as Wally simply shrugged at her the two of them sharing a good laugh at the boy who was praised by his fellow students, but could really careless what they thought of him.

"So, I heard you're on the track team Mr. Captain" Artemis snarled at him as she knew it was against Flash's rules for him to ever use his powers to win competitions.

"I make sure I decrease my speed so it's just slightly above the first place runner, so I win but I don't give away the idea that I'm... You know" Wally explained as he didn't want to say the name just in case anyone was ease dropping, but it was very unlikely as the music and everyone else were to loud for anyone to hear a low whispered conversation.

"You know Flash would kill you if he knew" Artemis told him as she knew very well that the kind heart older speedster didn't believe in what Wally was doing, but she also knew Wally was doing it simply for fun and a higher possible of a scholarship for college. It was very unlikely any of them would get some sort of scholarship for academics since they were to busy with crime fighting, so a sports scholarship was their best chance.

"I rarely show up for practices and when I show up for meets I win then leave, the coaches just keep me for the points I win for the team. It's like I'm never there kind of a thing" Wally explained as Artemis realized this was true since no one had found out about his secret, since he could be heading to the bathroom in the cave at one moment and then be peeing all the way in China at another.

"Okay! Now, it's time for the slow dances so boys grab your girl and get on the dance floor!" The DJ roared loudly as unsure looks suddenly engulfed the confident faces of the high school boys who suddenly, turned into scare little puppies at the thought of slow dancing.

"Arty" Wally's voice called lowly to Artemis who didn't hear him at first didn't hear him, but after he called her name out a second time she turned around to face the red headed tuxedo wearing speedster. Standing before her in front of every Wally had his hand extended outwards and a large grin on his face as everyone was shocked to see that he was going to be the first guy to ask his date to dance with him.

"Do you know even how to dance?" Artemis questioned him as she was unsure of Wally's ability to dance to a slow beat song, but she still took his hand. As she was being pulled up to her feet Artemis couldn't help but notice all the envy filled glares she was receiving as girls wanted to be the first one to be asked to dance. Pulling Artemis close the red haired boy hooked arms with her and they both started making their way to the center of the dance floor.

"I'm a quick leaner" Wally snickered as he could hear the first song start up as it was no other then, Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Pulling Artemis close to him he slowly ran his hands down his silky smooth dress his fingers running through the silk like sand until his hands gently stopped at her hips. Blushing up sudden sensation that ran through her body Artemis felt her body get pulled closer to her fellow team and with her face already hot on touch she felt the warmth of his forehead touch hers suddenly rush through her body. With nervously shaking arms Artemis threw her arms around his neck relaxing her muscles as she did so. Nervously looking up Artemis locked eyes with his hazel green eyes the two of them starring at each other for what felt like forever, nether one of them noticing the other couples that had joined them on the dance floor.

"Arty" Wally whispered lowly as his hush voice was loud enough to be heard over the gentle music that was being played.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked curious at what he wanted to say and as she waited for a response the song slowly died out as it changed to; Heaven by DJ Sammy.

"You remember that simulation we did a few months ago?" Wally asked in a hurt voice as he looked away from her gaze trying to avoid from her seeing his hurt filled eyes from the traumatic event that had occurred.

"Yeah, the one that went completely wrong" Artemis chirped out as she remembered it all to well even though she had been the first to go and thus she was able to remember that the whole thing was only a testing simulation.

"Well... When you were k-killed during it I fr-freaked out and I wanted to get revenge on those aliens. I fell apart after all that happened" Wally admitted as his hurt filled eyes slowly looked back up at her eyes the two of them starring deep into each other's eyes.

"I had a feeling you did, especially when I saw your expression after we all woke up" Artemis stated with a smile as she gently brushed her hand on his neck smiling as Wally's eyes no longer were filled with pain, but joy that he was able to spend the night with her.

"I'm having a great time, Mr. Wall-Man" Artemis stated jokingly as the two shared a good laugh together both of their hearts racing a million miles per hour as they bodies were pressed against each other.

* * *

"What you're trying to tell me that nice girl Sarah Waterson, was that nice with the whole baseball team!" Artemis cried out with a loud laugh as she was strolling down the local park's side walk with Wally by her side. In both hands she was carrying her high heels as her feet had been killing her all night and beside her was Wally carrying his jacket in one hand with his button up shirt's sleeves rolled back, and the vest half opened. The two of them continued laughing until Wally noticed the archer tense up her body shaking silent as a cool gust of wind blew against her.

"Here take this" Wally offered as he placed his jacket upon her draping it on her like a cape.

"Thanks" Artemis giggled softly as she held the jacket close against her until she felt something poke her through the inside pocket. Reaching into the pocket she fished around for what had poked her, ignoring the three energy bars that she found she pulled out a small plastic square wrapper.

"Um... Wally" Artemis called out as Wally spun around to see that she had found Roy's present in his jacket pocket and with a horrified look on his face Wally almost died.

"I can explain!" Wally cried out as he was so scared that he might of ruined the whole night all because of Roy's little friendly gift.

"Were you trying to get lucky with me, Bay Watch! was all this some sort of clever plan!" Artemis burst out in rage as Wally was about to faint from how bad things had suddenly changed, but with no warning Artemis burst out in laughter almost on the verge of tears.

"Wh-what? Why are you laughing?" Wally questioned her as he was utterly confused right now.

"Kaldur, told me about how Roy was pressuring you and how you didn't want to take this thing. No worries I was just screwing with you" Artemis said jokingly as she slowly approached him slipping the rubber into his vest pocket her lips puckering out as she gently ran her hand against his chest. Wally couldn't wait any longer he had to make his move now, or never.

"Artemis... I have to tell you something" Wally admitted as she looked at him surprised and before he could speak she looked around making sure there'd be no interruptions.

"I re-really like you and I know we fight, I know we are very opposite of each other, I know we aren't the closes friends, and..." Wally started to explained as Artemis realized this was going to run into a ramble as his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Just kiss me" She spoke lowly shocking the speedster.

Realizing this was his time to shine Wally moved in his hands trembling as he rested them on her hips and his eyes nervously shutting. He could feel her hands press against his chest and slowly make their way onto his neck, the hairs on his neck standing up as the warmth from her hands and the cool air met together. His heart was racing rapidly as their bodies touched together and with his lisp finally meeting hers he could feel his body suddenly become warm. It was finally happening and nether one of them could believe what was going on. Slowly, pulling away the two silently gasped for air after the long kiss their hands wandering across each other's bodies throughout the whole thing.

"I guess you might actually need that rubber after all" Artemis admitted with a wink.

"Really?"

"No, but come here" Artemis giggled as she pulled him in for another kiss this time her hands running through his red hair as they both locked lips.

This was easily the best part of the night.

**There it is all you excited little fan boys and girls. The moment you all were waiting for happened and I know some of you were expecting a villain to jump in and attack, but there was no way they'd be ruining Wall-Man's prom. So review please since this is the last chapter and thanks to everyone who has enjoyed reading this story. Thanks!**


End file.
